Kurokishi El Caballero de la Noche
by Tenzalucard123
Summary: "Dicen que la Oscuridad, es la que trae el dolor y sufrimiento pero… ¿Qué dirían si pudieran usar la Oscuridad para, hacer el bien?… Esta es la historia de Ichika Orimura en único hombre en el mundo, que puede usar un I.S. "Inifinte Stratos", pero que por algo del destino usará un poder oscuro que crearon dentro de él, lo que hizo que se convirtiera en… El Caballero de la Noche
1. Inició de la Oscuridad

_**Prologo…**_

" _ **Dicen que la Oscuridad, es la que trae el dolor y sufrimiento pero… ¿Qué dirían si pudieran usar la Oscuridad para, hacer el bien?… Esta es la historia de Ichika Orimura en único hombre en el mundo, que puede usar un I.S. "Inifinte Stratos", pero que por algo del destino usará un poder oscuro que crearon dentro de él, lo que hizo que se convirtiera en… Kurokishi El Caballero de la Noche".**_

Después del incidente de Hackeo en la Academia I.S. debido al programa _**"World Purge"**_ , que hizo que las chicas (Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Líng Yin Huáng "Rin", Charlotte Dunoir y Laura Bodewig), lucharan mano a mano en el mundo virtual, pero tenían que combatir con las ilusiones que tenían con Ichika, debido a eso… Ichika tuvo que dejar el área de investigación donde analizaban a Byakushiki, e ir a ayudarlas pero, después de sacarlas de ese mundo…

El tardó más en despertar, a la única quién vio junto a él fue, a la chica que pensó que podría ser molesta… Pero era parte de su encanto fue su presidenta del consejo estudiantil Tatenashi Sarashiki, quién le dijo su verdadero nombre a Ichika… _**"Katana Sarashiki"**_ , después del problema la hermana mayor de Ichika así como su Actual profesora Chifuyu Orimura, encontró a la que causó el problema, a una mensajera con un cierto parecido a Laura pero mayor, dándole a entender que su "Amiga" Tabane estaba detrás de ese problema en 1er. Lugar…

 _ **1 Año Después…**_

Las 7 pilotos representantes lideradas por Chifuyu Orimura con sus I.S. activados, estaban en medio de lo que parecía ser una especie de laboratorio pero estaban frente a un par de personas uno parecía ser una especie de soldado llamado Coronel William Stryker ( _ **El de Wolverine**_ ) y el otro era un científico de cabello rojo/anaranjado llamado Profesor Clay, científico en jefe ( _ **Piensen en el de Bakugan Nueva Vestroia**_ ), mientras detrás de ellos había una máquina que era una especie de contenedor, que en su interior había un líquido de color negro, pero eso no era lo importaba…

Las chicas se encontraban muy furiosas, porque el hecho fue que dentro de ese contenedor estaba nada más, y nada menos que Ichika Orimura quién estaba inconsciente y desnudo con una máscara de oxígeno, todas al verlo estaban, deseando matar, a los que le hicieron convertirse en conejillo de indias, en eso Chifuyu le dijo o más bien exigió por las razones de secuestraron a su hermano menor…

\- Stryker te lo preguntaré por única y última vez… ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Ichika? – Preguntó Chifuyu al ver el estado en el que estaba su hermano.

\- No, lo entiendes Chifuyu, hoy en día las mujeres ya no saben más que, exigir mejores tratos por creerse las mejores cosas que el mundo ha visto, los hombres sólo nos quedamos ahí sin hacer nada más que cumplir sus órdenes, pero eso cambiará este día – Terminó de hablar el coronel, tocar con su mano el contenedor donde estaba Ichika.

\- Concuerdo con el coronel señoritas, esa zorra de la Dr. Tabane Shinonono, creó armas para ya no depender de los ejércitos convencionales, y sólo hacer que sólo las mujeres usen esos dichosos trajes, pero algo interesante sucedió, ella configuro un I.S. para que esté joven lo activará intencionalmente, convirtiéndolo en la esperanza masculina pero… Eso hoy va a cambiar – Terminó el Profesor al jalar de una palanca e hizo que ese líquido oscuro, fuera absorbido por todo el cuerpo de Ichika, mientras el gritaba de dolor.

\- ¡Bastardo, ¿qué le haces a mi esposa?! – Gritó Laura, mientras les apuntaba con su arma.

\- Sólo, le damos el poder y una nueva visión del mundo, una visión oscura de ustedes, hahahaha – Rio el Profesor Clay.

\- Esté chico, nos servirá mucho, pero necesitábamos deshacernos de algo que es totalmente inútil e inservible para su nuevo deber, ¿Díganme todas, quieren saber lo que mi nuevo Súper-Soldado perfecto, no va a necesitar? – Preguntó Stryker, mientras les dio la espalda para observar el contendor donde estaba Ichika.

\- De, ¿Qué demonios hablas? – Preguntó Houki.

\- Para que, Ichika Orimura sea La Máquina de Guerra perfecta, debemos deshacernos de una parte que es totalmente innecesaria de él… Su Corazón – Terminó serio el coronel.

\- ¿A caso quieres eliminar sus emociones?... Eres un enfermo – Gritó Cecilia.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a secuestrarlo y convertirlo en tu conejillo de indias? – Gritó Charlotte.

\- Los voy a destruir… - Pero Rin no pudo moverse porque alguien se lo impedía, y ese alguien era su presidenta.

\- Kaichou… ¿Por qué me detiene?... Ese par de monstruos están lastimando a Ichika – Dijo Rin crédula al ver que su presidenta la detenía.

\- Lo sé Rin-chan, pero en este momento ellos tienen a Ichika-kun, y si hacemos un movimiento en falso, ¿No sabemos que le pasará? – Dijo seria Tatenashi e igual de preocupada por su caballero blanco.

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces?, Ichika-san está sufriendo – Cecilia dijo aterrada al ver el estado de Ichika dentro del contenedor.

\- ¿Qué es ese líquido negro que Ichika está absorbiendo? – Gritó Kanzashi, al ver que Ichika estaba absorbiendo el líquido del contenedor.

\- Eso, mis queridas niñas… - En eso el Profesor Clay, le enseña un fragmento de una especie de cristal de color negro – Les presento el fragmento del meteorito, cuál el coronel me hizo el honor de llamarlo… - En eso el coronel termina…

\- _**"Necronium"**_ , la fuente de poder de, nuestros futuros soldados oscuros – Terminó Stryker.

\- Así, ¿que por eso, hiciste esa expedición a áfrica para encontrar ese meteorito, y convertirlo en una fuente de poder?... Pensé que estabas loco, pero esto es… Un completa locura Stryker, ¿convertir a mi hermano menor en, un arma?… ¡No lo permitiré!... ¡Ataquen! – Gritó Chifuyu a las demás.

\- ¡Hai! – Las 7 chicas yendo al par de hombres.

Pero todos se sorprendieron cuando la capsula donde Ichika estada dentro, empezó a ser golpeada internamente, pudieron ver una especie de par de luces rojas, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando esas luces rojas eran los ojos de Ichika, al parecer estaba enfurecido, por el hecho de absorber la energía cósmica oscura quizás obtuvo un efecto negativo en el…

Los golpes que Ichika daba al vidrio eran más fuertes y agrietaban más el contenedor, cosa que sorprendió al Coronel Stryker y al Profesor Clay, y el coronel miró a su profesor en jefe…

\- ¡Clay!, ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó el coronel alejándose, y viendo lo que le pasaba a su contenedor.

\- No lo sé, esto no tiene precedentes – Dijo Clay al ver a Ichika rompiendo el contenedor, para luego mirar su ordenador y teclear unos códigos.

\- Absorbió toda la energía y radiación oscura… Es imposible todo el depósito de _**"**_ ** _Necronium"_** se vacío – Dijo asustado.

Todos se sorprendieron más cuando Ichika rompió todo el contenedor y cayó de pie, su cabello cubría sus ojos pero, las chicas se aterraron cuando vieron esos ojos carmesíes con sed de sangre cuando y parece que en su boca tenía colmillos como de lobo…

\- ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Escucharon el rugido de Ichika como si fuera el de un monstruo, eso alertó a Chifuyu y compañía.

\- Esto se ve mal – Dijo Chifuyu al ver los ojos de su hermano.

\- Ichika que te hicieron – Dijo Houki con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Lo convirtieron en un monstruo, eso hicieron – Cecilia exclamó al mirar con odio al Coronel Stryker y el Profesor Clay quienes estaban quietos lejos de su "Creación".

\- ¿Qué haremos? – Rin dijo temiendo lo peor.

\- Creo que sé, que hay que hacer pero… ¿Están todas de acuerdo? – Dijo Charlotte "Char", temiendo lo peor.

\- Tenemos que someterlo, antes de que haga algo de lo cual se arrepienta – Dijo Laura quitándose su parche en el ojo.

\- No tenemos, opción… Tendremos que pelear – Dijo Kanzashi, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tatenashi dudó pero, sabía bien que Ichika preferiría ser sometido antes, que lastimar a un inocente, luego dijo…

\- Tenemos que planear algo, para ver si podemos hacerlo despertar – Dijo seria.

Pero, en eso Stryker como todo disque creador empezó a acercarse a Ichika, y le dijo…

\- No hay problema, es mi creación y me va a obedecer… _**Unidad Kurikishi-01**_ obedéceme mis órdenes y ataca a las pilotos I.S. ahora – Dijo hablándole a Ichika.

Ichika solo miró al Coronel, se acercó a él e hizo algo que nadie, ni siquiera su hermana pensó que haría…

El coronel no lo vio, pero Ichika lo atravesó con su mano derecha cubierta con un manto oscuro con forma de garra ( **La técnica de Pokémon: Garras de Sombra** ) luego la saco, para después el cuerpo del coronel empezará a lanzar una fuente de sangre de su pecho, y dejarlo caer, y sus últimas palabras fueron al profesor mientras hacía un esfuerzo por verlo…

\- Felicidades Profesor Clay, ha creado al "Kurokishi nuestro Caballero Negro" – Para luego caer muerto, para que luego Ichika aplastara su cabeza con su garra oscura.

El Profesor Clay estaba asustado, pero más al ver que Ichika se acercaba a paso veloz, iba a decapitarlo, cuando el profesor cerró los ojos esperando su final, cosa que no llegó dado que Houki detuvo el ataque de Ichika con la espada de Akatsubaki, salvándole la vida…

\- Gracias, en verdad… Muchas Gracias – Dijo Clay muy agradecido, pero Houki le dijo.

\- No, nos agradezcas solo lo hice para que estuvieras completo, cuando te enviemos con la policía – Contestó con enfado.

\- Sí, no morirás pero, si pagarás por todos tus crímenes y acciones – Terminó Tatenashi.

\- Ahora dinos, ¿Cómo lo detenemos?... Oh me encargaré de terminar, lo que Ichika iba a hacer contigo – Dijo Laura, poniendo su cuchillo en el cuello del profesor.

\- Quisiera decirles pero, el es el 1er. Sujeto de prueba… Ninguno de nosotros, tenía la idea de que pudiera soportar la transferencia del _**Necronium**_ – Dijo el profesor asustado.

Chifuyu al escuchar eso solo se enfadó, porque Ichika fue el 1er. Y único sujeto de prueba para ese poder oscuro y tomó la palabra…

\- Todas, no tenemos opción hay que someterlo… A la fuerza – Terminó Chifuyu apuntando a Ichika con su espada.

\- ¡Hai, Orimura-Sensei! – Exclamaron todas.

\- Kanzashi-chan, protege al Profesor Clay, nosotros nos encargaremos de Ichika-kun – Dijo Tatenashi a su hermana pequeña.

\- Hai, Onee-chan – Contestó Kanzashi invocando las armas de su I.S.

El profesor confundido por las acciones de las pilotos le preguntó a Kanzashi…

\- ¿Por qué, hacen todo esto por un chico como él?... Entiendo porque Chifuyu Orimura al ser su hermana mayor se preocupe, pero… ¿Ustedes, se preocupan en serio por él? – Preguntó Clay a Kanzashi quién le daba la espalda.

\- Él es importante para todas, él nos reunió, nos hizo un equipo… Una familia y por eso lo salvaremos – Contestó aun dándole la espalda.

\- No lo entiendo – Dijo el profesor.

\- Jamás lo harías, dado a todo lo le hiciste – Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Tras decirle eso al profesor, ambos escucharon una explosión frente a ellos, se veían a las chicas un poco heridas, más "Char" y a Rin con un poco de sangre en sus frentes…

Houki, Laura, Tatenashi y Chifuyu con unos leves rasguños pero eso sí, les faltaba el aliento…

Con Cecilia un poco herida del costado derecho, y sangrando un poco dado al golpe que había recibido de la **Garra de Sombra** de Ichika, en eso Laura habló…

\- Ya basta Ichika, vuelve a ser tú, todo ya terminó – Trató de razonar con él.

\- Eres más fuerte que esa oscuridad, no dejes que haga lo que quiera – Continuó Char.

\- Pelea Ichika-san, demuestra tu gran fuerza de voluntad – Siguió Cecilia.

\- Ichika, te enfrentaste a enemigos más fuertes, no dejes que esté sea diferente – Exclamó Rin.

\- Eres el hombre más valiente que conozco desde hace años, no dejes que un simple líquido te cambie – Contestó Houki.

\- Ichika, escúchame bien… Si no te tranquilizas te voy a castigar muy severamente – Dijo Chifuyu con la esperanza de asustar a Ichika, y regresarlo a la normalidad.

\- Ichika-kun, por favor… - Tatenashi tratando de hablar, cuando Ichika sólo…

\- ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Rugió como una bestia salvaje cazando a su presa.

En eso el Profesor Clay habló, llamando la atención de todas al ver sus esfuerzos de hacer entrar en razón a Ichika…

\- Todas solo están gastando saliva, el ya no escucha sus voces, la radiación cósmica del meteorito, más su poder oscuro y contando la programación en su mente de destruir a toda piloto I.S. lo corrompieron para crear al monstruo que está ante ustedes – Dijo con pesar.

\- No es verdad, tenemos que seguir intentándolo – Dijo Chifuyu ya, algo cansada.

\- El haría lo mismo, por nosotras – Contestó Houki.

\- Lo salvaremos… - Comenzaron Cecilia y Rin.

\- De esa horrible… - Continuaron Char y Laura.

\- Oscuridad dentro de él – Terminaron Tatenashi y Kanzashi.

Pero todas miraron sorprendidas, cuando Ichika alzo su brazo derecho, y más sorprendidas estaban dado que Ichika, en vez del brazalete blanco que era Byakushiki, ahora un brazalete color negro, Tatenashi al notar eso, fue hacía el profesor quien estaba tirado en el suelo y lo tomó por el cuello de su bata y le dijo…

\- Oye, ¿acaso le hicieron algo al Byakushiki de Ichika, o le dieron un I.S. negro? – Preguntó muy enojada.

El profesor apenas tratando de respirar, le contestó… - No, los efectos de energía de la materia oscura hicieron muchos cambios en su I.S. aparte de darle un nuevo color – Contestó con dificultad.

Todas al escuchar la explicación de Clay, sólo suspiraron con pesar en eso, Rin sólo contestó enojada…

\- Ah!, justo lo que necesitábamos un Ichika con poderes oscuros, más un I.S. igual de oscuro;… ¿Qué podría ser mejor? – Dijo sarcásticamente.

En eso, como si fuera mala broma, Ichika hizo algo con su brazalete, y empezó a brillar con algo de su poder y dijo o más bien gritó…

\- **¡Destruyamos a Todos… Kurokishi!** – Terminando de gritar, para luego ser cubierto por una luz oscura.

Todas cerraban los ojos por esa luz oscura pero cuando terminó, pudieron ver a un Ichika con una especie de armadura totalmente igual a la de Chifuyu en sus días de la **Caballero Blanco** , pero la gran diferencia era que estaba de Negro/Plateado y la máscara extraña ( _ **Imagínense la máscara de Spectra Phanton de Bakugan Nueva Vestroia**_ ), pero lo más extraño fue el símbolo de su pecho muy extraño ( _ **Vean el Símbolo de Code Geass de la parte de arriba**_ ) todos lo veían con algo de miedo, pero Houki habló notando algo…

\- Orimura-Sensei, Ichika se parece a… - Houki no pudo terminar, porque Chifuyu le tomó la palabra…

\- Lo sé, y me sentiría honrada si no fuera por el hecho de que lo convirtieron en eso – Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hay que atacar, de algún… Modo – Dijo Cecilia pero, apenas podía sujetar su rifle.

\- Cecilia espera, debes descansar… Ichika te atacó muy duro – Dijo Rin tratando de ayudarla a mantenerse en pie.

\- Ah, debemos tratar… - Char, no pudo terminar porque cayó de rodillas tratando de respirar.

\- ¡Charlotte!, oye… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Laura a su amiga/compañera de cuarto.

\- ¿Tenemos que hacer algo?... Uh, Oh – Dijo Tatenashi, dando un paso atrás.

\- ¿Onee-chan, qué pasa? – Kanzashi preguntó, al que su hermana estaba viendo a Ichika.

\- Eso – Contestó señalando a Ichika, quién juntó sus manos creando una serie de anillos oscuros que empezaban a girar, como si estuviera cargando poder, el Profesor Clay reconoció esa energía y gritó a las pilotos advirtiéndoles…

\- Todas ustedes… Corran va usar el **Pulso Oscuro** , y está a punto de… - No pudo terminar, por que Ichika había lanzado el ataque haciendo contacto con todas, haciéndolas caer y más lastimadas…

\- Ah, ah, hay… Algo, ¿que en verdad podamos hacer para detenerlo? – Preguntó con pocos alientos Rin.

\- No, programamos esas habilidades con el poder del meteorito, sólo si lo matan todo acabará – Dijo el profesor Clay con tono lúgubre.

\- No, ¿Debe haber otro modo? – Contestó aterrada Kanzashi por esa declaración.

\- No, no lo hay – Dijo Clay serio.

\- Digas lo que digas, salvaré a este idiota para que reciba su castigo por todo lo que nos hizo pasar – Dijo Chifuyu sonriendo.

\- Shinonono y Bodewig, sujétenlo – Indicó Chifuyu.

\- ¡Hai! – Dijeron ambas, y logrando atraparlo.

\- Ichika lo siento pero esto es por tu propio bien – Inició Houki.

\- No nos dejas otra opción – Terminó Laura.

\- Alcott es tu turno – Indicó Chifuyu.

\- ¡H…hai!, Perdóname por esto Ichika-san pero, tengo que hacerlo – Cecilia al escucharla convocó a 5 de los Drones de su I.S.

\- ¡Sarashiki, ustedes conmigo! – Ordenó Chifuyu.

\- ¡Hai! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo las hermanas, Tatenashi al invocar su lanza y Kanzashi al usar unos drones como Cecilia.

Todas al tener rodeado a Ichika, esté el sentido su trampa se puso más enojado y empezó a forcejear a Houki y Laura para deshacerse de ellas, pero lo que ninguna de ellas notó, salvo Chifuyu, Cecilia, Kanzashi y Tatenashi era que su símbolo estaba empezando a brillar oscuramente…

\- O…Orimura-Sensei, el símbolo en el pecho de Ichika, está… - Empezó a hablar con temor Kanzashi.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Contestó Chifuyu.

Clay, muy asustado les gritó a todas… - Todas despejen, y ustedes 2, suéltenlo, Kuroshiki-01 va a utilizar **Aturdimiento nocturno** , para liberarse, háganlo ahora – Terminó de Gritar.

\- ¡Todas alej…! - Chifuyu cuando iba a dar la orden ya era tarde dado que Ichika... Generó una explosión que recubrió todo su cuerpo… Atacando a todas, pero el profesor Clay no lo recibió porque se había escondido…

Luego de la explosión, todas estaban dispersas, heridas sólo Kanzashi, Char y Cecilia estaban inconscientes, pero Ichika siguió de pie y vio a Tatenashi apenas de pie pero tambaleándose…

Ichika al verla sólo se le acercó a paso lento, las pilotos que quedaron consientes aún, le gritaron a la Sarashiki mayor que se alejará de él…

\- ¡Kaichou, no se acerque, es demasiado peligroso! – Gritó 1ro. Laura.

\- ¡Tatenashi-Senpai, escuche a Laura, Ichika no es el mismo! – Continuó Houki.

\- ¡Kaichou, debe correr Ichika-san va a…! - Cecilia se desmayó antes de terminar de hablar.

\- ¡Debe alejarse de él! – Exclamó Rin.

\- ¡Sarashiki, es una orden debes alejarte de él ahora! – Gritó Chifuyu.

Tatenashi sólo ignoró los gritos de todas, para sólo acercarse a Ichika mientras esté sólo gruñía como una bestia, pero mientras Tatenashi se acerca, sólo le hablaba para saber si podía al menos entenderla…

\- Ichika-kun, no sé si me puedas escuchar o me podrás entender, pero quiero que me escuches… Cuando te conocí, eras un chico algo tonto, denso… Pero que no dudabas en proteger a los que te importan, me ayudaste a recuperar a Kanzashi-chan, e incluso me salvaste, cuando esos soldados nos atacaron durante el incidente de Hackeo en la academia, por eso yo… - Llegando a él abrazo su cuello, y acercó sus labios a los de él cerrando sus ojos e hizo lo que ninguna creyó que ella haría, LO BESÓ…

Si damas y caballeros… Tatenashi Sarashiki besó a nuestro caballero negro Ichika Orimura, que al parecer algo en su interior se calmó y su Traje empezó a desactivarse, cuando Tatenashi dejó de besarlo sólo pegó su frente a la de ella…

Y al parecer pasó algo como si fuera una especie de milagro, los ojos de Ichika empezaban poco a poco, a regresar a su color marrón original, su mente se empezaba a aclarar y su visión estaba algo borrosa, pero en su frente sintió un calor reconfortante, luego su visión se recuperó y vio a la chica que lo salvó de esa horrible oscuridad, y con algo de dificultad la miró y dijo para terminar lo que ella estaba diciendo…

\- T… Te amo, Katana – Dijo débilmente, mientras estaba abrazándola.

Tatenashi al escucharlo, y más al escucharlo decir su "verdadero nombre" sus ojos empezaron a brillar pero por las lágrimas que empezaron a caer en sus mejillas al escuchar a Ichika que él al igual ella la amaba y ella le dijo gritando y llorando…

\- Ichika-kun… Tú, tú… Tonto, tienes una idea de lo preocupada y asustada estuve, si no hubieras despertado yo… yo, ¡ahhhhh! – Tatenashi, empezó a golpear su pecho y luego ocultó su cara en él, para luego poder llorar, mientras Ichika la abrazaba y viceversa para luego tomar su mejilla izquierda para decirle algo...

\- Katana, yo… - Ichika no pudo terminar de hablar porque unas 7 voces conocidas por ellos, los interrumpieron…

\- ¡Ichika! – Gritaron Chifuyu y las otras pilotos para, luego abrazarlo.

\- Ichika, eres tú, ¿en verdad eres tú? – Primero Houki llorando.

\- Ichika-san, que bueno que volviste – Dijo Cecilia igual llorando.

\- Idiota, ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupadas que estábamos? – Dijo Rin mientas lloraba y lo abrazaba.

\- Ichika estoy tan feliz – Exclamó Char llorando.

\- Esposa tonta, todo al fin terminó – Continuó Laura igual llorando mientras lo abraza.

\- Ichika, pudiste vencer el poder del _**Necronium**_ , realmente eres un héroe – Dijo Kanzashi secándose las lágrimas.

Todas lloraron al ver a Ichika de vuelta a ser él mismo, pero Ichika sólo miró a su hermana mayor, quien tenía una sonrisa pero con las mejillas algo mojadas, sólo se acercó para darle un abrazo y decirle…

\- Chifuyu-nee gracias en verdad, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy – Dijo Ichika abrazando a su hermana mayor, mientras esta sólo sonreía y aceptaba el abrazo, mientras ella ponía su mano en la cabeza de Ichika, y le contestaba…

\- Idiota, realmente no tenías muy ocupadas ¿sabías eso?, pero… Me alegra saber que por fin todo terminó, pero vas a tener tu castigo cuando regresemos a la Academia I.S. – Dijo Chifuyu sonriéndole a su hermano… Para luego decirle…

\- Pero… Ninguna de nosotras te salvó, la única que te ayudó a regresar a tus sentidos, fue ella – Terminó por apuntar a Tatenashi.

\- ¿Tatenashi-san?, ¿Tú me salvaste? – Preguntó Ichika mientras, se acercaba a la mencionada.

\- Bueno… Yo… - Tatenashi no pudo terminar, porque Ichika la abrazó, para luego tomar sus mejillas y besarla… Cosa que sorprendió a todas, y sus corazones se rompieron al ver que "Su" Ichika al parecer ya eligió a su "Compañera"…

\- Gracias… Muchas gracias, Katana – Dijo Ichika al verla y abrazándola con mucho amor.

\- Tonto, sabes… ¿Qué hiciste algo que pudo lastimar a muchas? – Dijo avergonzada la peli azul igual abrazándolo.

\- Lo sé, pero yo… - El pelinegro sabiendo ya los sentimientos de todas gracias a lo que le sucedió, dijo con cara seria y a la vez dolorosa…

\- Todas, en verdad agradezco y me siento feliz, por lo que sienten por mí pero yo am… - Ichika no pudo terminar, porque observó que todas tenían unas sonrisas tristes con lágrimas en las mejillas…

\- No te preocupes Ichika, lo entendemos – Habló 1ro. Houki sonriendo triste.

\- Fuiste muy lento, Ichika-san – Secundo Cecilia igual que Houki.

\- Al fin, diste cuenta por ti mismo Idiota – Continuó Rin.

\- Ichika mientras, tú seas feliz… Nosotras lo seremos – Exclamó Char.

\- Creo que, tendré que dejarte de llamar "Mi Esposa" Ichika – Dijo Laura sonriendo tristemente.

\- Ichika, Onee-chan… Estoy muy feliz por los 2 – Dijo Kanzashi abrazando a ambos.

Ichika, al escuchar a todas, en su interior se sintió muy feliz, pero a la vez se acercó a ellas serio para decirles algo, algo que necesita hacer…

\- Todas, yo quiero que sepan algo… Todas y cada una de ustedes son importantes para mí, son mi familia, y quiero que sepan que voy a protegerlas ahora que poseo el poder para hacerlo – Terminó de hablar para luego poner sus ojos brillarán oscuramente.

Todas estremecieron al ver los ojos de Ichika, pero se sorprendieron al ver que Ichika tenía el control… Pero el Profesor Clay les gritó…

\- ¡Esto no es posible!... No deberías poder despertar de la programación que te Instalamos, _**Unidad Kurokishi-01**_ como es… - No terminó porque Ichika lo tomó de su bata y le dijo con una mirada furiosa y el Profesor sólo lo miró asustado sus ojos brillantes negros…

\- Mi nombre… Es Ichika Orimura – Dijo para luego mandándolo a volar de un golpe en su quijada y noqueandolo al caer al suelo.

\- Wow, no conocía mí fuera – Dijo Ichika sorprendido de él mismo.

\- Hahahaha – Rieron todas nerviosas, pero Chifuyu tosió para llamar la atención.

\- Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí, nuestra misión fue cumplida, además tenemos que llevar al bello durmiente de aquí, a la policía – Terminó de Hablar Chifuyu.

\- ¡Hai, Orimura-Sensei! – Todas, con excepción de Ichika, quién extrañamente miró una puerta blindada electrónica.

\- Ichika-kun, nos vamos a casa – Dijo Tatenashi, a su ahora " _ **Novio**_ ", pero al ver que no le respondió sólo lo miró y se dio cuenta que sus ojos brillaban oscuramente.

\- ¿Ichika-kun?.. ¿Estás bien?, me estas asustando – Dijo Tatenashi un poco nerviosa.

\- Orimura, no creas que porque ahora tú y Sarashiki sean pareja, voy a tenerles un trato especial, así que apresúrense – Dijo Chifuyu con sus ojos entrecerrados.

\- Esperen, todas un momento, no lo ¿Oyen?... Viene detrás de aquella puerta blindada – Dijo Ichika serio.

Ninguna de ellas escuchó nada, y por eso Houki, fue la 1ra. En decirle a Ichika…

\- Amm, Ichika… Ninguna de nosotras escucha nada – Respondió la castaña con pañuelo blanco.

\- Debes estar oyendo cosas raras Ichika-san – Comentó la rubia británica.

\- Sí, creo que el líquido de ese meteorito te ha dejado desorientado – Dijo como burla la castaña china.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, Ichika no escuchamos nada – Dijo la rubia francesa.

\- Estas, ¿Seguro de estar escuchando algo Ichika? – Exclamó la peli platina.

\- No escucho nada – Comenta la peli azul menor.

\- Ichika-kun, amor nadie escucha nada fuera de lo normal – Dijo su novia.

\- Orimura creo que estas alucinando, pero no estaría mal averiguar qué hay detrás de esa puerta, ¿Sarashiki puedes hackear el sistema para abrirla? – Concluyó su hermana y profesora y mirando a Kanzashi.

\- Eso trato, pero es un sistema demasiado sofisticado – Terminó decepcionada Kanzashi.

Ichika al escuchar a su " _ **Cuñada**_ " se acercó a la puerta la miró bien, no sabía pero… Sentía que podía abrirla todas miraron confundidas al ver lo que él pelinegro iba a hacer, activó el brazo derecho robótico de Kurokishi, sus ojos empezaron a ver varios números y letras, al parecer ese meteorito, no sólo le provocó varias mejoras no sólo externas, sino también internas… Luego después de unos segundos un sonido de candado electrónico se escuchó, al parecer indicando que estaba abierto…

\- Listo – Dijo con simpleza Ichika.

\- Ichika, ¿Cómo…? – Iba terminar de preguntar Char, pero él se le adelantó…

\- No, lo sé… Sólo lo sabía, pero eso no importa ahora entremos – Terminó por entrar Ichika 1ro.

" _ **Dentro del Laboratorio"**_

En el momento que todos entraron a lo que parecía ser una especie de cámara de clonación, vieron que había un contenedor con un líquido verde que era igual en que Ichika estaba cuando experimentaron con el…

Se pudieron ver varias computadoras que se activaron cuando todos entraron y varios documentos que al parecer tenían la foto de Ichika, Cecilia se acercó un poco al contenedor y observó que en su interior había algo, un cuerpo parecía algo pequeño, como si fuera… El ver bien el interior del contenedor, le gritó a Ichika y alertó al resto…

\- ¡ICHIKA-SAN, TODAS VENGAN A VER ESTO! – Terminó por hablar.

\- Cecilia, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Rin asustada por el grito de su amiga británica.

\- Sólo miren – Contestó Cecilia y señaló el pequeño cuerpo dentro del contenedor.

Todas al ver dentro del contenedor vieron lo que parecía ser un niño pequeño flotando en una cámara llena de líquido, y le dieron un buen vistazo al niño… El niño tenía muchas características que compartía con Ichika, tal como un misma estructura facial pero más pequeña, su cabello es de color negro y parecía estar entre la edad de 1 año…

\- Ichika, ese bebé se parece… - Rin, no pudo terminar de hablar porque escuchó a Houki, hablar…

\- Oigan miren esto – Dijo Houki, al ver que estaba viendo un documento que tenía el nombre de _**"Proyecto Futuro Samurái Negro"**_ … Que era al parecer hacer que ese bebé, lo iban a convertir en otro conejillo de indias…

\- ¡Soy yo! – Dijo Ichika, al ver que el archivo lo interpretaba como sujeto de la prueba 001 "Ichika Orimura"… Ichika le quitó a Houki el documento y lo empezó a leer y se enteró de lo que le hicieron a él, también encontró una sección que decía " _ **Utilizado En…"**_ , se descubrió que era único clon de él… Pero entonces llegó a una conclusión con los ojos bien abiertos…

\- Ichika, ¿Qué pasa? – Chifuyu preguntó un poco preocupada, al ver a su hermano con una gran expresión de asombro, e Ichika sólo habló…

\- ¿Hijo biológico?... ¿Es mi hijo? – Dijo aun no saliendo del asombro, y a la vez sorprendiendo a todas.

Ichika siguió leyendo el documento aún más y se había enterado de que Stryker recibió una cierta clase de muestra de Ichika, durante el asalto a la Academia I.S. por el incidente del hackeo… Eso significaba que este niño fue sólo alrededor de 1 mes de edad, pero el archivo de lectura que es biológicamente de 1 año de edad porque, al parecer aceleraron su crecimiento e Ichika ahora estaba en el debate sobre él qué hacer, pero empezó por pedirle a Kanzashi que copiara todos los datos que pudo y le pidió a Laura que accionara la palanca para drenar el líquido del contenedor…

Abrió el contenedor y abrazó al niño dentro para luego arroparlo con una especie de manta que encontraron, y algo dentro de Ichika empezó a cambiar, se sentía feliz y cálido cuando el niño estaba en sus brazos, el bebé abrió los ojos e Ichika al igual que todas vieron que él bebé tenía los mismos ojos de color marrón iguales que él…

Ichika, comenzó a hablarle al bebé, con una sonrisa, que todas a su alrededor jurarían que era una "Sonrisa Paternal"… - Hola… Hijo - El niño pequeño levantó la mano y tocó la cara de Ichika, para luego sonreírle... Ichika pensó el nombre perfecto para él y le sonrió…

\- Tu nombre será… Akikaze, ¿Te gusta? - El niño sonrió, e Ichika sonrió también, y todas estaban felices que Ichika sintiera al pequeño para poder sacarlo, de ese horrible lugar y llevarlo con ellos.

\- Ichika, ¿Estás totalmente seguro de lo que quieres hacer, sabes bien que no va ser nada fácil? – Dijo Chifuyu al ver lo que su hermano estaba pensando.

\- Chifuyu-nee, sabes tan bien como yo, que ambos crecimos sin una madre o un padre, por eso yo… Voy a criar y proteger a Akikaze, para convertirlo en un hombre de bien y enseñarle y a proteger lo que es más importante para nosotros – Dijo Ichika con determinación en sus ojos.

\- Ahh – Suspiró 1ro. Chifuyu, para luego sonreír con orgullo al ver a su hermano madurar rápido sabiendo que aún tiene sólo 16 a 17 años, y siguió hablando – Supuse que dirías eso, bien pero recibirás ayuda constante de todas, ¿O no? – Terminó por ver a las mencionadas.

\- Sí, le ayudaré a ser fuerte como el papá, tranquilo Ichika, entrenará conmigo cuando tenga la edad necesaria – Inició Houki sonriendo mientras, veía al pequeño.

\- Le enseñaré a ser un caballero, no te preocupes Ichika-san – Dijo Cecilia al acomodar su cabello elegantemente.

\- Va ser divertido jugar con él, y el enseñarle a ser un gran joven – Comentó Rin.

\- Aww, tranquilo Ichika te ayudaremos, mientras consiento a este angelito – Exclamó Sonriendo Char con ternura.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo… Bienvenido pequeño soldado – Habló riendo Laura, ya con su parche en el ojo izquierdo.

\- Bienvenido, a la familia Akikaze-chan – Dijo Kanzashi sonriendo mientras sacudía sus manos, jugando con el nene.

Pero Akikaze, luego de ver a todas y cada una de sus nuevas _**"Tías"**_ , volteo y miró a Tatenashi, para luego estirar y agitar sus pequeños brazos y sus manitas querían alcanzar a la peli azul, Ichika al verlo sólo le sonrió a su novia y le habló…

\- Parece que Akikaze ha encontrado a su… Nueva mamá Katana – Dijo sonriéndole a Katana con amor mientras, se acercaban a ella,

\- ¿Yo?, Ichika-kun, ¿estás seguro?... Nunca que cuidado a un niño – Dijo algo nerviosa la peli azul mayor.

\- Eres más que perfecta, mira… Ya parece que quiere conocerte – Dijo Ichika mostrándole la sonrisita de su hijo.

Tatenashi/Katana dudó al principio pero, luego abandonó las dudas y sostuvo al bebé, y sonrió maternalmente mientras, pegaba su mejilla a la de él, y Akikaze sintió el calor de su ahora _**"Mamá"**_ , y le habló suavemente… - Hola, Aki-chan, ahora seré tu mami, ¿Espero que nos llevemos bien, sí? – Dijo sonriendo y el bebé empezó a cerrar los ojos con sueño…

Chifuyu viendo la escena familiar, empezó a acercarse a todos para decirles, eso sí quedito para que él pequeño no llorará – Bien, todos creo que es hora de regresar, Maya me informó que las autoridades vienen en camino, y esa es nuestra señal – Dijo con una sonrisa y con el desmayado Profesor Clay en su hombro derecho.

\- ¡Hai!, Orimura-Sensei – Dijeron todos.

Todos y cada uno, empezaron a salir, del laboratorio y de paso del establecimiento para irse de ahí, Tatenashi le dio con cuidado a Ichika, al pequeño Akikaze dormido, mientras ella y las otras activaban sus I.S., para luego tomarlo con más cuidado mientras él Activaba a su ahora nuevo _**Kurokishi**_ , para luego pensar: _"Ahora tengo más motivos, para ser más fuerte, tengo que controlar esté poder, pero mientras esté con mis amigos no lo haré sólo"_ Terminando de pensar, activando su I.S. y alcanzando a las demás devuelta a la Academia I.S…

 _Ahora Ichika volvió con más poder pero que vino de un meteorito oscuro, pero sino también ahora con una nueva familia… Pero a partir de ahora las cosas serán más divertidas como algo difíciles pero todas las pruebas Ichika con sus amigas las superarán…_

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. El Dinosaurio Fugitivo

**_En el Capítulo Anterior…_**

Como recordarán, nuestras amigas pilotos I.S. enfrentaron a varios problemas enfrentando 1ro. Al Coronel William Stryker, el que había convertido a nuestro amigo Ichika Orimura con la ayuda del científico y colega El Profesor Clay, en un monstruo por la influencia del líquido de un extraño meteorito, que él mismo llamó el **_Necronium_** …

Pero, como todo experimento científico… Hubo fallas, convirtiendo a nuestro joven Caballero Blanco, en el peligroso Caballero Negro asesinando al Coronel Stryker, frente a su científico y jefe, con un gran poder destructivo, y parecía que no habría salvación, aún con todas tratando de contenerlo, Ichika mostró más poder venciéndolas una por, una a la vez…

Pero, gracias a lo que es el… "Poder del Amor", Tatenashi Sarashiki, quien se había acercado sin temor, al peli negro quién no la atacaba, sólo la observaba sin ningún movimiento, para que pasará lo imposible… Tatenashi o Katana Sarashiki, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la Academia I.S. besó a Ichika Orimura, quién por alguna razón estaba volviendo a la normalidad con todo el control de su oscuridad, despertando frente a su amada ángel peli azul que lo salvó…

Después de despertar, de lo que pudo haber sido una gran pesadilla, todos estaban a punto de irse cuando Ichika había escuchado algo que venía detrás de una puerta blindada, para luego hackearla y descubrir el secreto…

En el laboratorio, no sólo habían usado el meteorito, para convertirlo en la nueva sangre de nuestro peli negro, sino también habían creado algo a base de algo de su ADN, lo que había tras esa puerta había un pequeño laboratorio, con una especie de contenedor muy parecido al que mantuvieron a Ichika, pero el líquido de este era verde por lo que no debían estar nerviosos de otro ataque de oscuridad, pero Cecilia observó a través del contenedor y notó que había algo…

En el interior, había un pequeño cuerpo humano, el de un bebé más o menos de 1 año de edad, pero lo más increíble era que ese bebé era, como una versión infantil de Ichika, revisaron las carpetas que estaban en ese laboratorio y descubrieron que habían obtenido algo de su código genético para crear, a este pequeño individuo para un proyecto llamado **_"Futuro Samurái Negro"_** pero, de algo estaban todos seguros, más Ichika… Era su "Hijo Biológico"

Sí, como vieron… William Stryker con la ayuda del Profesor Clay, usaron algo de Ichika para crear a ese bebé, pero no importaba ahora porque nuestro amigo, le pidió a sus amigas Laura y Kanzashi, que copiaran y borraran los datos para evitar que se usen para nada malo, y liberar al bebé de esa horrible prisión de cristal…

En el momento que Ichika tomó al pequeño, sintió en su corazón un calor que jamás creyó sentir hasta que estuviera en los 25 a los 30 años, un gran instinto de paternidad, y decidió que el mismo criaría al bebé quién el mismo nombró… Akikaze Orimura, sabía que iba a ser difícil al principio pero, sabía que sus amigas y su hermana Chifuyu lo ayudarían, también con el apoyo de su ahora novia, y la nueva mamá de Akikaze, Tatenashi…

\- Eres más que perfecta, mira… Ya parece que quiere conocerte – Dijo Ichika mostrándole la sonrisita de su hijo.

Tatenashi/Katana dudó al principio pero, luego abandonó las dudas y sostuvo al bebé, y sonrió maternalmente mientras, pegaba su mejilla a la de él, y Akikaze sintió el calor de su ahora **_"Mamá"_** , y le habló suavemente… - Hola Aki-chan, ahora seré tu mami, ¿Espero que nos llevemos bien, sí? – Dijo sonriendo y el bebé empezó a cerrar los ojos con sueño…

Chifuyu viendo la escena familiar, empezó a acercarse a todos para decirles, eso sí quedito para que él pequeño no llorará – Bien, todos creo que es hora de regresar, Maya me informó que las autoridades vienen en camino, y esa es nuestra señal – Dijo con una sonrisa y con el desmayado Profesor Clay en su hombro derecho.

\- ¡Hai!, Orimura-sensei – Dijeron todos.

Todos y cada uno, empezaron a salir, del laboratorio y de paso del establecimiento para irse de ahí, Tatenashi le dio con cuidado a Ichika, al pequeño Akikaze dormido, mientras ella y las otras activaban sus I.S., para luego tomarlo con más cuidado mientras él Activaba a su ahora nuevo **_Kurokishi_** , para luego pensar: _"Ahora tengo más motivos, para ser más fuerte, tengo que controlar esté poder, pero mientras esté con mis amigos no lo haré sólo"_ Terminando de pensar, activando su I.S. y alcanzando a las demás devuelta a la Academia I.S…

Mientras, nuestros amigos, volaban con el pequeño y nuevo miembro de la Familia Orimura, Ichika estaba volando hasta al final de todas las demás, sólo mirando con una sonrisa, al pequeño y dormido Akikaze, mientras con su mente controlaba a Kurokishi para hacer más fácil el vuelo y más tranquilo claro está, mientras Ichika lo cuidaba… Sus amigas, lo llamaron por el comunicador, pero hablaron en voz baja para no despertar al bebé…

\- ¿Cómo vas atrás Ichika, todo tranquilo con tu pequeño copiloto? – Preguntó Houki, su 1ra. Amiga de la infancia con una sonrisa.

\- Todo bien, tranquilo aquí atrás, ¿he verdad que sí?... Pequeño samurái – Habló el peli negro, mientras le hablaba a su hijo quien estaba dormido.

\- ¿Pequeño Samurái?... ¿En serio? – Preguntó la británica, con algo de duda.

\- Bueno, sí… - Le respondió a la rubia británica, para luego mirar al bebé - Te queda porque cuando crezcas, entrenarás conmigo y tía Houki, ¿o no? – Agregó Ichika, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la nombrada, mientras está entendía el mensaje.

\- Ahh sí claro, él seguirá el camino de la espada para ser un hombre de bien – Contestó sonriente y orgullosa, la castaña de pañuelo blanco.

\- Ichika-kun, no estarás escogiendo el futuro de Aki-chan ahora mismo, ¿Verdad? – Habló su novia entre-cerrando los ojos, mientras entraba a la comunicación.

\- N-no, es eso sólo quiero que sepa cómo defenderse en el futuro, es todo – Explicó el chico, nervioso por la mirada de su novia.

\- Ichika, apenas te has convertido en padre y ya te preocupas mucho por él, ¿no te parece un poco apresurado? – Habló la francesa, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿De qué hablas Charlotte?, claro que no es apresurado, un niño debe aprender a defenderse pronto – Habló Laura, estando de acuerdo con Ichika.

\- Pero, Akikaze-chan apenas tiene 1 año, ¿no deberíamos esperar? – Preguntó Kanzashi, preocupada.

\- No te preocupes Kanzashi, lo ayudaremos cuando cumpla los 10 años, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿No es así, Ichika?... ¿Ichika? – Habló Rin con orgullo, sin recibir respuesta al ver que Ichika miraba, algo preocupado a su hijo, en eso su hermana mayor le habla.

\- ¿Preocupado? – Le preguntó, para llamar su atención.

\- Quizás, cuando lleguemos a la academia habrá un caos, y no quiero que lo asusten – Dijo el peli negro, un tanto preocupado.

\- No te preocupes Ichika-kun, los protegeré a ti y nuestro hijo – Habló Tatenashi sonrojada, mientras se acercaba a sus 2 hombres.

\- Gracias, Kat… Digo Tatenashi-san – Ichika igual de sonrojado, iba a hacer una tontería, pero debía recordar que ella y el, ya eran pareja y pronto deberían tratarse como tal.

\- Mmmm, aún me cuesta mucho verlos así – Habló Cecilia, con algo de envidia en una línea segura.

\- Mientras Ichika sea feliz, nosotras debemos serlo igual, y respetar su decisión – Terminó Laura, firme.

\- Ichika, pero ¿eso no es lo único que te preocupa, verdad? – Agregó su Hermana y Profesora.

\- Quizás, por el hecho de… - Ichika, no pudo terminar porque Rin y Houki hablaron…

\- ¿Por el hecho de que, clonaron a Akikaze de tu sangre para ser su conejillo de indias? – Preguntó la castaña de pañuelo blanco.

\- ¿O, quizás porque el ahora portas poder oscuro y un nuevo I.S. de color negro? – Terminó su 2da. Amiga de la infancia.

\- Ahh, un tanto de las 2 quizás, pero quizás porque ahora tenga más responsabilidades más que antes – Contestó el peli negro muy serio.

\- Oye, deja de preocuparte sabíamos que habría cambios, al traer a Akikaze pero lo superarás, ¿No? – Tratando, su hermana de alentarlo.

\- Hai, gracias Chifuyu-nee – Agradecía a su hermana mayor, por su ayuda.

\- Oye cremé, esto no va a hacer nada, comparado a las cosas que harás a partir de ahora como padre, por ejemplo… El cambiarle, los pañales… - Empezó Chifuyu sonriendo, y dejo que el resto siguiera.

\- El alimentarlo, con cuidado – Comentó, Houki.

\- El bañarlo, con igual cuidado – Argumentó Cecilia.

\- Contarle, cuentos para dormir – Siguió Rin, sonriendo.

\- Estar con él, hasta que se duerma – Siguió Char.

\- El comprarle juguetes, seguros – Agregó Laura.

\- Pasear con él, al parque – Siguió Kanzashi.

\- Y sobre todo, lo más importante… Amarlo y Criarlo – Terminó Tatenashi, con su característica sonrisa.

\- Ahh, supongo que esto tuviste que pasar cuando tú me criaste sola, ¿verdad Chifuyu-nee? – Preguntó con ironía el, peli negro.

\- No tanto, pero tranquilo te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, además, ¿qué clase de 1ra. Tía sería si no le pongo un buen ejemplo a mi sobrino? – Pregunta, la peli negra mayor, a su hermano menor.

\- Supongo que, tienes razón… - Estuvo de acuerdo, para luego seguir hablando pero con una cara seria… - Pero eso sí, cuando vayamos a casa… No beberás frente a él, ¿Entendido? – Expresó Ichika, de manera firme, algo que sorprendió a todas las demás, pero más a su hermana quién quedó con la boca abierta.

\- C-claro, no hay problema – Terminó por hablar, pero pensó sorprendida, y con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa – **_"Creo, que ya estás madurando más rápido que antes, ¿No es así, Ichika?_** – Para luego ver, a sus alumnas hablar entre ellas…

\- Wow, es la 1ra. Vez que veo a Ichika, hablarle así a Chifuyu-san – Habló Houki, 1ro. Sorprendida.

\- Creo que… Debe otro efecto de ese meteorito en su sangre, ¿No creen? – Dijo Cecilia, con duda.

\- No, lo creo debe ser que él idiota, maduró – Comentó Rin, sonriendo.

\- Paternidad quizás, wow y hace poco era un cabeza dura jajaja – Río Charlotte.

\- Él ya ha pasado por mucho, debemos apoyarlo en lo que podamos – Habló seria, Laura pero a la vez feliz porque Ichika, se veía más maduro.

\- Sí tienen razón… Onee-chan, ¿y tú?... ¿Estás feliz de ayudar a Ichika, en criar a Akikaze-chan? – Preguntó Kanzashi, a su hermana mayor.

\- Un poco nerviosa, pero… Sé que me falta mucho, pero sé que podré ser una gran madre y haré todo lo posible para lograrlo – Habló la mayor de las hermanas con, sus ojos determinados.

Después de un largo viaje, llegaron a lo que era la Academia I.S. se podían ver a las masas de todas las estudiantes quienes estaban todas preocupadas por el único Hombre, capaz de usar un I.S. en eso Chifuyu hace una comunicación a su amiga y colega, así como maestra de la academia Maya Yamada…

\- Maya, ¿Me oyes? – La peli negra mayor, habla por el radio.

\- ¿Orimura-sensei, es usted?... ¿Está bien?... ¿Pudieron salvar, a Orimura-kun? – Preguntó la maestra, de cabello verde.

\- Sí, tranquila ya todo está bien, pero hay un pequeño invitado más… Y quisiera que prepararas, el área médica para unas cuantas pruebas – Comentó la profesora.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿el área médica?, ¿Porqué, hay un herido? – Preguntó la profesora Yamada.

\- Amm, no exactamente… Ahh, sólo prepárala, ¿sí? – Contestó cansadamente, Chifuyu.

\- H-hai… Por cierto, Orimura-sensei aquí hay alguien que cuando lleguen quiere verlos – Contestó algo nerviosa, la peli verde.

\- ¿Ahh?... ¿Alguien, quién es? – Preguntó curiosa, Chifuyu.

\- Amm, dijo que hasta que lleguen – Comentó más, nerviosa la maestra.

Chifuyu, dudó al principio pero después suspiró con resignación… - Ahh, está bien hablaremos después Maya… Cambio y Fuera – Terminó, la Orimura mayor de hablar.

\- Bien todos, llegamos… Orimura iremos al área médica para que te revisen, ¿entendido? – Habló, en su tono de maestra, de escuela.

\- Hai Orimura-sensei, muy bien… Henos aquí Akikaze, al parecer las cosas van a cambiar y mucho – Comentó el peli negro, mirando a su hijo.

En el momento que todos aterrizaron, todas las estudiantes iban a gritar de alegría, cuando las 7 Pilotos representantes, les hicieron señas para que no lo hicieran…

\- Todas no griten – Habló Houki como, susurro.

\- Por favor, tenemos una situación – Comentó Cecilia, también susurrando.

\- Mantengan el pico cerrado, sólo un momento – Habló Rin.

\- Por favor, sólo bajen la voz – Rogó Charlotte.

\- Sí, no lo hacen las mataré – Exclamó, Laura mientras las miraba de forma asesina.

\- Por favor, es importante que no hagan mucho ruido – Agregó, Kanzashi muy asustada.

\- Sólo hasta que sea seguro, pero por favor… Shhh – Siseo la presidenta, Tatenashi.

Todas las estudiantes, se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que sus representantes dijeron, para luego ver que había un I.S. totalmente negro, pero lo que más las sorprendió era que ese I.S. estaba siendo tripulado por el propio Ichika Orimura, el hermano menor de su profesora Chifuyu Orimura…

Pero lo que fue la cereza del pastel fue, que Ichika tenía algo entre los brazos hasta que una chica que tenía, puestas unas orejas de… "Pikachu" en la cabeza se acercó a nuestro peli negro y pudo ver lo que tenía…

\- ¡Ahh!, todas miren Orimu trae consigo a un bebé – Dijo la joven, Honne Nohotoke.

Todas al escuchar tal declaración sólo se acercaron a Ichika, con la curiosidad de mirar al pequeño y nuevo miembro de la familia…

\- ¡Ahh! Mírenlo que lindo – Dijo una de las estudiantes.

\- Si, mira eso está dormido me dan ganas de cargarlo – Expresó otra.

\- Orimura-kun, ¿Dónde encontraste a esté hermoso angelito? – Preguntó otra, al ver al nene.

\- ¡Que ternura! – Dijo una, de 2do. Año.

\- ¿Pero, qué haces con él Orimura-kun? – Dijo una, de 1ro.

\- ¿Estará perdido? – Preguntó, otra preocupada.

\- ¿Podemos ayudarte, a cuidarlo? – Habló otra.

\- ¿Puedo ser, la madre? – Habló una de 3ro.

\- ¡Ahh, no yo voy a ser la madre! – Gritó otra.

\- ¡No yo! – Gritó otra.

Empezando a discutir, Ichika escuchó que su hijo empezaba a quejarse un poco por el ruido por eso trató de calmar a las masas…

\- O-oigan todas, c-cálmense – Trató de calmarlas, nuestro amigo de armadura oscura, pero era inútil no lo escuchaban hasta que enfadó, 1ro. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y luego dijo… - Todas, les dije… ¡BASTA! – Gruñó Ichika, abriendo y mostrando sus afilados ojos brillantes, de forma oscura por el poder del **_"Necronium"_** , dentro de él.

Mientras las estudiantes miraban sorprendidas, y con nervios a los oscuros ojos de Ichika, otras lo miraban con miedo, pero todas estaban seguras de algo, en el momento que "su" Ichika fue secuestrado, él ha cambiado… Todas estaban en silencio hasta, que su hermana mayor intervino…

\- Todas, tienen hasta 3 para regresar a sus habitaciones, entienden – Igual, dándoles una mirada mortífera.

\- H-hai, lo lamentamos – Dijeron todas, que parecían correr de ambos hermanos.

Luego de ver que todas se iban sólo quedaban, los 8 representantes y Orimura-sensei, en eso ella indica que la siguieran al área médica, mientras caminaban Tatenashi le habló, porque parecía que él pequeño estaba despertando…

\- Oye, ¿mira quién decidió despertar? – Habló, mientras tomaba la pequeña mano del bebé.

\- Buenos días, Akikaze – Contestó, igual Ichika.

El bebé, miró un momento a sus "padres", para luego sonreír y levantó sus pequeños brazos a las caras de los 2 chicos, Ichika sólo colocó su dedo índice para que el bebé lo tomará como si no quisiera dejarlo ir…

\- ¡Ha!, oye sí que tienes mucha fuerza, ¿eh? – Dijo riendo, mirando la acción del bebé.

\- No, debería sorprenderme es mi bebito, ¿eh, Aki-chan eres tan fuerte como mami? – Habló la peli azul mayor, mientras miraba al bebé.

\- Hey, ¿Qué dices, es igual de fuerte que yo? – Dijo, un ofendido Ichika.

Pero mientras empezaban a tener su "discusión amorosa", una voz ajena llamó su atención…

\- Oigan, ya parecen un viejo matrimonio – Dijo una, poco celosa Rin.

\- Sí, oigan el bebé va a llorar si se pelean así – Comentó igual, Cecilia pero un poco más tranquila.

\- ¿Van, a discutir siempre de esa manera? – Agregó, Charlotte.

\- Ichika no te ofendas pero, si mal no recuerdo siempre caías en las trampas de Tatenashi-senpai – Dijo Laura, con los ojos cerrados.

\- Considerando, lo que pasó en el festival escolar… - Agregó, Houki con cierta duda.

\- Creo, que debemos calmarnos todos, ya hemos llegamos al área médica – Agregó Kanzashi, tratando de calmar el ambiente.

Ya después procedieron a entrar, Ichika y las otras fueron recibidas, más Ichika estaba ahora entre bueno… "el voluptuoso orgullo", de su profesora de clase Maya Yamada quien estaba preocupada por su estudiante…

\- ¡Orimura-kun, ¿estás bien?... ¿No te pasó, nada?... ¿Te duele algo?! – Exclamaba, muy histérica su profesora peli verde.

\- H-hai, Yamada-sensei estoy bien pero… ¿Puede separase un poco?, no nos deja respirar – Contestó un poco abochornado Ichika, pero no sólo porque la cercanía del busto de su profesora.

\- Ahh, ¿Nos?... ¿por qué hablas en plura?… - Yamada-sensei, no pudo terminar porque se separó del joven, y lo observó, para ver lo que tenía en sus brazos y se puso nerviosa…

\- O-orimura-kun, lo que t-tienes en tus brazos, e-es un… un… - No pudo terminar, dado que él peli negro, se le adelantó.

\- ¿Un bebé?... Sí, lo es… Yamada-sensei, por favor conozca a mi hijo, Akikaze Orimura – Ichika, le respondió, con simpleza y dándole una gran sorpresa a su maestra.

\- ¿T-t-t-t-tú hijo?, Orimura-kun perdió la virginidad… ¡AHH!, pero ¿cómo pasó?... ¿Acaso fue, en donde te llevaron?, hay que hacer que paguen por ultrajar a… - La profesora, no pudo terminar porque fue callada, por un golpe en la cabeza de su amiga y colega Chifuyu Orimura…

\- Cálmate Maya, te explicaremos después de que analices a Orimura, ¿Bien? – Respondió, Orimura-sensei cansada.

\- H-hai, b-bien lo haré… Amm, Orimura-kun creo que tendrás que soltar al bebé un momento – Habló una nerviosa Maya.

\- Claro, ¿Katana serías muy amable? – Ichika, le preguntó a su novia.

\- Hai, puedes estar tranquilo… Bien Aki-chan, ven con mami – Comentó, una sonriente Tatenashi/Katana, Sarashiki.

\- ¡Ahh!... Sarashiki-san es la madre, pero su nombre real Orimura-kun, ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó una histérica, Yamada-sensei.

\- Cómo te dije, te diré todo después ahora al tema – Contestó Chifuyu, mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza como si le diera jaqueca.

\- B-bien, ahora Orimura-kun entra al Escáner corporal veamos si no tienes nada malo – Habló un tanto seria, Yamada-sensei mientras empezaba a teclear, para empezar el escaneó.

Mientras el escaneó, pasaba se pudieron detectar varias anomalías dentro de Ichika, pero más en su cuerpo que en su I.S… Creo que se debe, a la cantidad de **_"Necronium"_** dentro de él mientras, que todas las demás tenían unas miradas un tanto nerviosas, dado a que recordaron lo que sucedió dentro del laboratorio del Profesor Clay, donde lo tenían cautivo después el escaneó terminó…

\- ¿Y bien Maya, qué tenemos? – Preguntó Orimura-sensei, a su amiga.

\- Pues, no sé lo que el Coronel Stryker y el Profesor Clay, le hicieron a Orimura-kun pero, miren todas – Enseñándole a todas la pantalla holográfica, para después seguir hablando… - Hay algo extraño en su sangre, pero lo más raro es que toda la sangre de Orimura-kun está totalmente negra pero, lo más increíble es que al parecer su cuerpo ha recibido cambios internos no sabemos cuáles pero… Al parecer puede controlar con su mente la tecnología pero, eso es total y científicamente imposible, Orimura-sensei usted y las otras chicas fueron a rescatarlo, ¿Cómo fue, que sucedió esto? – Preguntó, un tanto consternada por lo resultados.

Todas, y cada una de las chicas incluyendo a la propia Chifuyu, no sabían que decirle pero al final, Ichika quién salió del escáner, le respondió y sorprendiendo a todas...

\- Esos 2, me mantuvieron cautivo dentro de una capsula, mientras estaba consiente me enseñaron una especie de meteorito de color negro, Stryker lo auto-denominó **_"Necronium"_** y dijo que era el 1er. Sujeto de prueba, y convirtieron ese meteorito en materia líquida, y creo que ellas pueden decirle el resto… - Ichika, terminó de hablar y fue a buscar la camisa de su uniforme de la academia, para después tomar a Akikaze de Katana/Tatenashi para llevarlo a su habitación debido a que eran como las 20:00hrs, creo que hora de que un bebé coma y duerma.

Después de que el peli negro, Salió del área todas miraron a Maya con algo de nervios pero en fin Chifuyu sólo suspiró, y procedió a explicarle con detalle del como Stryker y Clay, hicieron que el cuerpo de Ichika absorbiera el líquido del meteorito, para una prueba para sus próximos soldados y como barrio el piso con ellas con sus nuevas habilidades, y su nuevo I.S. de color negro, que cuando lo activaba se veía exactamente igual a la Legendaria Caballero Blanco, que lo salvó del 1er. Secuestro que sufrió, y también le contó que su hijo era un pequeño clon que crearon de algo de su ADN, que obtuvieron durante la invasión a la Academia y el cómo, querían convertirlo en un conejillo de indias…

\- Wow, entiendo la situación, y creo que Orimura-kun tomó la decisión correcta del traer con él al bebé, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que les hubieran hecho – Contestó Maya, con algo de temor.

\- Créanos, Yamada-sensei tampoco queremos saber que hubieran hecho esos miserables de Stryker y Clay, si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo – Dijo Laura, con algo de pesar.

\- Tuvimos suerte, mucha suerte – Agregó Charlotte, algo cansada por la misión.

Tatenashi, sólo miraba el escáner donde estuvo Ichika, y pudo recordar el contenedor donde estuvo atrapado, y también le recordó en donde encontraron a Akikaze, pero después alguien llamó su atención…

\- Onee-chan, hey Onee-chan te estoy hablando – Le habló su hermana menor, Kanzashi.

\- Ahh, Kanzashi-chan ¿q-qué pasó? – Preguntó ya en "sí".

\- Bueno, parecías dispersa… ¿Estás bien? – Respondió confundida, por la actitud de su hermana mayor.

\- Amm, yo bien… Sólo pensaba, que ahora las cosas serán más interesantes – Respondió con su típica sonrisa, mientras cubría su cara con su abanico, mostrándole a Kanzashi una palabra escrita en este que decía "Estoy bien".

\- Ahh, es cierto Maya dijiste que había alguien que quería verme, ¿Dónde está, esa persona? – Preguntó, con cierta curiosidad Orimura-sensei.

\- Ahh, si… Creo que debe estar en este momento, en la habitación de Orimura-kun – Respondió, mientras recordaba.

\- ¿En la habitación de Ichika? – Exclamaron todas.

\- H-hai, pero no deben preocuparse no le hará daño, bien creo debemos ir a verlo – Comentó Maya, tratando de sonar segura.

Después de que todas salieran del área médica, fueron a la habitación del peli negro que estaba algo lejos, pero después de un tiempo llegaron a la habitación de Ichika, pero tras la puerta se escuchó una voz femenina, que sólo Chifuyu y Houki reconocieron…

\- Ikkun, ¿lo encontraste, me empiezo a aburrir? – Habló la voz.

\- Ya casi, Tabane-san por favor sólo vigila un rato más a Akikaze – Le pidió Ichika, si la otra voz pertenecía a la Creadora de los I.S. Tabane Shinonono, así como la hermana mayor de Houki, y bien la "amiga" de Chifuyu y Ichika.

\- Hai, pero ver a un bebé tomar leche puede ser adorable pero, a la vez es tan aburrido – Dijo cansadamente, la cosplayer de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

\- "Tomar Leche" – Exclamaron, todas algo alarmadas.

\- Sólo espera un poco, ya casi lo encuentro – Respondió Ichika.

\- Orimura voy a entrar – Habló una enfadada Chifuyu.

\- Hai, está abierto Chifuyu-nee – Contestó el chico.

Después de girar la perilla, abrieron la puerta para poder encontrarse con Tabane Shinonono, quién estaba cargando a Akikaze mientras, este estaba tomando leche de un biberón "para alivio de todas" y se veía como si ya lo hubieran bañado y vestía un adorable mameluco con la forma de un gato negro… Pero luego voltearon a ver a nuestro peli negro dentro de su armario, como si estuviera buscando algo…

\- ¡T-tabane!, ¿qué haces aquí? – Chifuyu respondió, sorprendida al ver a su "Amiga".

\- Hai, hai Chi-chan, me alegra verlas a todas... Sanas y Salvas también – Dijo la creadora, de los I.S… En eso Houki, le habla a su hermana mayor.

\- ¿N-nee-san, que haces aquí?... E-espera, ¿Cómo llegaste? – Dijo una tratando de calmarse, Houki.

\- Ya, ya tranquila Houki-chan, me enteré de lo que le hicieron a Ikkun y sabía que debía venir, en un principio nunca confié en ese tal Stryker, por lo que le hicieron a él y a Byakushiki – Le respondió a su hermana menor, con cierto enfado.

\- Vaya, gracias nee-san al menos podemos estar tranquilas – Respondió más, tranquila Houki.

\- Pero, esté bebito es en verdad una ternura, ¿eh verdad, que si Akki?... ¿No eres, una verdadera dulzura?... ¿Quién es mí, sobrino consentido, eh?... Ahh me lo quiero comer a besos – Exclamó la peli rosa abrazando al bebé, volviendo a su "típica" actitud.

Todas vieron, con una gotita en la cabeza, a la infantil de Tabane, pero no sabían quién podría ser el más infantil el pequeño Akikaze o Tabane, hasta que Tatenashi llamó su atención…

\- Amm, Profesora Shinonono, puedo preguntar, ¿Dónde consiguió ese biberón?... Hasta donde sé, la Academia no tenía nada para niños y menos para bebés – Habló, la mayor de las Sarashikis con duda.

\- Ahh, los traje conmigo de mi base, Ku-chan dijo que tuviera cuidado en traer la leche tibia, para un bebé de su edad – Respondió con su, típica y despreocupada sonrisa.

\- ¿Ku-chan? – Preguntaron las pilotos, y Yamada-sensei, sólo Chifuyu se quedó callada porque ya había conocido a la tal "Ku-chan".

\- No, tiene importancia pero… Ikkun, ¿Aún no, lo encuentras? – Tabane, le preguntó mientras, volteaba a ver a Ichika.

A todas les llamó la atención que llamara a Ichika, para después voltear a verlo, quién estaba buscando algo dentro de su armario, pero luego respondió…

\- Ya lo encontré, bien ahora veamos – Dijo Ichika, mientras sacaba una caja que tenía escrito en el costado la palabra "Recuerdos", la colocó en el suelo mientras sacaba con cuidado varios objetos, como un álbum de fotos, una foto de él y su hermana quién ganó un torneo, etc… Hasta que "Char" le habló mientras se le acercaba…

\- Amm, Ichika ¿qué estás buscando? – Preguntó Char, al ver las cosas de su antiguo compañero de cuarto.

\- Ahh, aquí está – Respondió Ichika, todas al escucharlo sólo miraron confundidas al ver que en sus manos tenía una especie de libro, que era un tanto rectangular y de color blanco, que tenía en la portada una imagen de una especie de Dinosaurio de varios colores, y en la parte superior decía "The Runaway Dinosaur"… Qué nuestra amiga Cecilia, nos hizo el favor de traducirlo…

\- ¿El Dinosaurio Fugitivo?... Ahh lo recuerdo muy bien, ese era el libro infantil más popular entre los niños de 5 años – Habló Cecilia sorprendida.

\- Hmp, Ichika me tienes muy sorprendida, no pensé que aún tuvieras contigo ese libro infantil – Habló Chifuyu, con una sonrisa.

\- Ahh, ya lo recuerdo Ichika, me contaste una vez que ese era tu libro favorito cuando eras pequeño, pero… ¿Para qué lo buscabas? – Preguntó, una confundida Houki.

\- Bien, 1ro. Creo que seguiré el consejo de Rin, y creo que esté va a ser el cuento perfecto para leérselo – Respondió Ichika, con una sonrisa.

\- Eso es muy tierno, y creo que es la hora de la siesta de alguien – Dijo, Kanzashi sonriendo mientras, veía que el bebé se terminó su leche, y Tabane le dio unos cuando golpecitos para hacerlo eructar.

\- Bien ven aquí, Pequeño Samurái – Habló Ichika, mientras tomaba a su hijo.

Después lo colocó en su cama para acobijarlo, para que estuviera caliente, Akikaze sólo miró lo que su padre hacía pero aún que no pudiera hablar él sabía que podía estar seguro con él…

\- Bien, creo que es hora de empezar con esta pequeña historia – Habló Ichika, mientras abría el pequeño libro.

Todas sólo, observaron con una sonrisa al peli negro, pero Tatenashi sólo se acercó a él y se sentó en una esquina de su cama, mientras veía a Akikaze quién sólo estiró sus pequeños brazos como si quisiera alcanzarla, pero sólo tomó su mano para sentir su calor, haciéndola sólo sonreír con un pequeño sonrojo…

\- Bien, aquí vamos… - Ichika empezó a contar el cuento, mientras Akikaze lo observaba…

 ** _Había un pequeño dinosaurio, llamado Maiasaura que vivía con su madre y su padre… Un día, les dijo a sus padres:_**

 ** _"Quisiera ser especial, cómo los otros dinosaurios… Sí fuera un T-Rex, podría morder con mis dientes feroces"._**

 ** _"Pero sí fueras un T-Rex" dijo su padre: "¿Cómo me abrazarías con esos bracitos?"…_**

 ** _"Quisiera ser un Apatosaurus" Dijo el pequeño dinosaurio: "Así, con mi largo cuello podría ver sobre las copas de los árboles"…_**

 ** _"Pero sí fueras un Apatosaurus" Dijo su madre: "¿Cómo me escucharías, sobre las copas de los árboles cuándo diga que te amo?"…_**

 ** _"Lo qué te hace tan especial pequeño Maiasaura" Dijo su madre: "No son tus dientes feroces, ni tu cuello largo, ni tu pico… Lo qué te hace especial, es que de todos los dinosaurios en todo el mundo, tienes a una madre y a un padre que son justos para ti… Y quienes siempre te amaran"_**

Después de leer, Akikaze sólo cerró los ojos, mientras soltaba la mano de Tatenashi para caer dormido cosa que enterneció a todos en la habitación, Chifuyu volteó a ver a su hermano menor, quién parecía tener una pequeña lágrima rodando por su mejilla derecha, hasta que lo tomó del hombro…

\- ¿Estás bien? – Llamándole la atención a su hermano.

\- S-sí, es que… Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no leía está historia – Respondió Ichika, mientras se limpiaba la lágrima de su mejilla.

Pero Chifuyu sabía bien, que no era el sólo por el cuento, también era que ese libro le recuerda que tanto ella como Ichika, han crecido sin padres, y lo sabía bien pero también recordaba que su hermano menor se convertiría para Akikaze, en el padre que nunca tuvieron, y ese pensamiento hizo que sonriera orgullosa de él, pero una voz llamó la atención de todos, y era la de su antigua soldado que entrenó…

\- Bien creo que, ya debemos irnos es algo tarde… Ichika tiene que cuidar de Akikaze para poder dormir bien y despertar temprano, porque tenemos mucho que el día de mañana, dado que es nuestro día libre – Comentó Laura, con su faceta de capitana del "Escuadrón Conejo Negro".

\- Hai – Dijeron todas las pilotos, pero Ichika no entendía a que se refería su amiga peli platina.

\- ¿Cosas que hacer?... ¿De qué, cosas hablan? – Preguntó un, confundido Ichika.

\- Ichika-kun, mañana iremos al centro para comprar las cosas para Aki-chan, ¿o no, lo pensaste verdad? – Respondió, su linda novia.

\- ¿Ahh?... S-sí entiendo pero, me sentiría muy mal si ustedes gastan su dinero así, no quisiera molestarlas de esa manera – Respondió Ichika, un poco avergonzado.

\- Deberías dejar de preocuparte, por las nimiedades Ichika – Habló 1ro. Houki.

\- Sí, y no te preocupes por el dinero, todo va por mi cuenta – Dijo Cecilia, con una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras acomodaba su cabello elegantemente.

\- Cecilia, en verdad te lo agradezco pero, no sería justo que… - El peli negro, no pudo terminar porque cierta, castaña china se le adelantó.

\- Hey, Ichika deja que pague por todo al fin y al cabo también es prioridad de las tías que su sobrino, tenga lo mejor – Respondió, Rin orgullosa.

\- No, será ningún problema para nosotras también – Comentó Charlotte, sonriendo cálidamente.

\- Sí Ichika, yo y creo que el "Escuadrón Conejo Negro" puede darle unos regalos especiales – Agregó Laura, Orgullosa de sí misma.

\- Laura-san, no le darás nada peligroso, ¿Verdad? – Comentó algo, nerviosa Kanzashi.

\- Cómo sea, pero tranquilo Ichika-kun te ayudaré a encontrarle algo muy especial a Aki-chan, ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Terminó de hablar, su novia y madre de su hijo.

\- Ahh, bien lo aceptaré gracias a todas – Dijo Ichika, muy agradecido.

\- Bien, bien creo que es hora de que todos vayamos a dormir… Orimura-kun creo que es hora de que vayas con Akikaze-chan – Explicó Maya Yamada, terminar el tema de forma tranquila.

\- Hai, hai… Ya es hora de ir a dormir Ikkun, Chi-chan y Houki-chan… Tabane se va, por cierto Ikkun, después te enviaré un pequeño regalo por convertirte en padre, nos vemos – Terminó Tabane, por irse mientras desaparecía entre los pasillos.

\- H-hai, bueno creo que es todo por ahora, ¿no creen? – Preguntó, el peli negro.

\- Sí, supongo bien Orimura, descansa algo me dice que tendrás un día algo ajetreado mañana, y no te preocupes… Maya y yo, haremos el papeleo para que tengas la custodia de Akikaze – Habló su hermana mayor y profesora.

\- Gracias, Chifu… Amm digo, Orimura-sensei – Dijo Ichika, agradeciendo a su hermana.

\- Bien, todas regresen a sus habitaciones, y nada de "visitas nocturnas", ¿me entendieron? – Habló sombríamente, la peli negra mayor.

\- H-hai Orimura-sensei – Dijeron, las 7 pilotos.

\- Bien, andando – Terminó Chifuyu, mientras se iba con Maya acompañándola.

\- Bien, entonces Ichika nos vemos mañana, asegúrate de poner tu alarma, ¿bien? – Empezó Houki, mientras sonríe.

\- Ichika-san, no te atrevas a quedarte dormido, debes ser el buen ejemplo de, Akikaze-chan – Continuó Cecilia, igual sonriendo.

\- Si no, te golpeare para que te levantes, mientras tu hijo te mira y se divierte – Dijo Rin, mientras sonríe, mientras Ichika sólo ríe nervioso.

\- Bien, Ichika no creo que Akikaze-chan le gusté dormir sólo así que, será mejor descansar – Agregó cálidamente Charlotte.

\- Descansa Ichika, debes tener energía para mañana, ¿Entendido? – Apuntando su, clásico cuchillo.

\- H-hai, no habrá problema – Respondió nervioso, Ichika mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- Ichika, buenas noches ahora tu nueva, vida empieza… Bueno para ti y Onee-chan, ¿no es así? – Habló Kanzashi, mientras sonríe.

\- Hai, gracias Kanzashi descansa tú también – Respondió, Ichika sonriendo.

\- Bien, Ichika-kun es todo por ahora, creo que debes estar cansado después del tiempo en el que estuviste en ese contenedor, es el momento de dormir – Habló Tatenashi, mientras se sonrojaba.

\- Sí, Tate… - Ichika no pudo terminar, porque su novia peli azul, le hizo una mirada tierna, y prosiguió al seguir hablando… - K-katana, sí creo que es hora descansar – Ichika terminó, mientras se acercaba sonrojado, a la mejilla de su novia para darle un beso, pero está lo tomó por las mejillas para besar sus labios…

Después de ese beso, se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, mientras ambos estaban totalmente rojos, para luego el peli negro tomará la palabra…

\- Wow, s-sé que no es el 1er. Beso pero… - Ichika no pudo terminar, porque Katana/Tatenashi, colocó su dedo índice en sus labios…

\- Lo sé, pero aprenderemos, ¿no?... Es como dijo Kanzashi-chan "nuestra, nueva vida empieza", y va a ser divertido, ¿No? – Habló, su linda novia con una bella sonrisa mientras está sonrojada.

\- S-sí, será muy divertido a partir de hoy… Buenas noches… Katana – Terminó de hablar el peli negro.

\- También tú… M-m amor – Terminó de hablar igual, pero se fue mientras se sonrojaba más, y ni decir de Ichika, quién terminó peor que un tomare maduro.

Después de que todas se fueran, Ichika sólo procedió al cambiarse a su ropa para dormir, y se metió con mucho cuidado a su cama y abrazó a Akikaze, quién sonrió poco a poco, e Ichika tuvo un último pensamiento antes de caer dormido, después de un día tan ajetreado…

\- _"Akikaze, creo que vamos a tener mucha diversión, ahora en adelante… ¿No lo crees?_ – Después de ese pensamiento por fin, se durmió después de regresar de su secuestro y nuevos poderes y su nuevo I.S…

Después del haber regresado a la Academia I.S. y del chequeo corporal de Ichika, se pudieron encontrar las anomalías dentro de él, pero no permitirá que esos cambios, lo cambien a él…

 ** _Continuará…_**


End file.
